1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate for a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, a semiconductor device including the substrate for the semiconductor device, and an electronic device including the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
An example of the substrate for the semiconductor device of this type includes an active matrix substrate, used in a display device such as, for example, an active matrix driving-type electrophoretic display device, which includes, on a substrate, a pixel electrode, and a thin film transistor (TFT) as a scan line, a data line and a pixel switching element for performing selective driving of this pixel electrode. In such an active matrix substrate, there may be a case where an underlying insulation film is provided on the substrate in order to planarize the irregularities existing on the surface of the substrate, and to effectively block degassing from the substrate, or gas, moisture and the like intruding from the outside through the substrate with respect to various types of elements, interconnections and the like formed on the substrate. For example, JP-A-2009-176828 discloses a technique for forming the underlying film over the entire surface of the substrate.
However, there is a technical problem that is caused by the fact that when the underlying insulation film is formed over the entire surface of the substrate as disclosed in JP-A-2009-176828, flexure may occur in the substrate due to stress generated within the underlying insulation film in the formation steps thereof.